


Liver cancer__reader  x Rodimus

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: You have liver cancer, but the worst part part you have to tell your partner about it.





	Liver cancer__reader  x Rodimus

**Author's Note:**

> The feels they kill...

You were with Rodimus and the others. she smiled softly as Rodimus said right next to you but he soon notice that your beautiful smile disappeared. "Hey (f/n) are you okay?" Rodimus asked you. There was no use to lie so you took a deep breath and sighed, "Rodimus...there's....something...I need to tell you..." you said voice shaking. 

"what is it (f/n)?" Rodimus asked you confused. You smiled softly which wasn't very noticeable, it's funny that you have met Rodimus and his crew the first day you met which all started with your swimming pool boy were you mad that day but you soon grew attached to them like you second family,they started asking questions about life on earth. "Y-You know I haven't been feeling my best and been visiting Ratchet and a few other doctors alot? " Your voice being a it horsed and looked into Rodimus optics, which he replied with a "Yeah?". 

You sighed and held your tears in and continued what the doctors and Ratchet have said " Well, they finally figured out whats wrong today....as it turns out...I have...I have c-cancer..." you brushed your (h/c) behind your ear. You looked at Rodimus he kinda seemed confused "Can...Sir? whats that?" he asked you very confused. You closed your eyes and sighed softly "Rodimus...It's a very mean disease, it force's the human body to start fighting itself" you explained to him. Rodimus looked at you with a worried looked" But you'll be okay right (f/n)? " You smiled and teared up happily and stayed close to him "I'm not going down with out a fight Rodimus, don't you worry about me " you explained to him. Rodimus smiled happily at you "Your the strongest human i've ever met (f/n) I know you'll be okay " he said and kissed your forehead which you blushed but giggled happily.

OoOoO OoOoO

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GETTING WORSE!?!?! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME THE TREATMENT, THE SURGRIES, THE MEDICATIONS, EVERYTHING!!!" You shouted at Ratchet, Rodimus watched in sadness never seeing you get angry like this. Ratchet looked at you trying to explain himself" (f/n) please-" only for you to cut him off "RODIMUS NEED'S ME, I CAN'T LET THIS THING BEAT ME, I HAVE TO BE HERE FOR HIM!!!" you yelled again. "(f/n) please calm down we're trying everything we-" you glared at Ratchet getting pissed off "WELL TRY HARDER !". 

You soon stormed off, not noticing that Rodimus went after you. You had no idea where you were going until you stopped mid-way at a hill, and sat down on the grass watching the sunset as Rodimus sits down right next to you. "Rodimus...I'm sorry... you had to see that.." you kept your gaze when the sun slowly starts to go down. Rodimus sighed and pulls you close to him, he tilts your head up and kisses you fully on the lips. You blushed bright red and tears ran down your face as you kissed him back you we're afraid of dying but you weren't giving up not yet. You soon pulled away from the kiss and sighed against Rodimus chassis " Thank you...."you smiled against Rodimus, as you both continued to watch the sunset.

OoOoO OoOoO

You were breathing softly some of your h/c and looked to your sighed to see everyone with you being hooked up on a heart monter and sighed weakly"Y-You know...I've never lost anything before... Got second or third place maybe... But never lost.." you explain to them, you soon heard Tailgate crying "Y-You'll be okay (f/n) y-you just need rest".

you smiled softly but you looked at Rodimus, he looked down crying and looked at you and your heart broke looking at him " (F/N) PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" he cried out your name, holding your hand close to his face you wipe his tears away and smiled softly" ....I'm going to miss alot aren't I.... ?" you said weakly until you heard Drift's crying voice"you'll be there (f/n) you just need rest..." 

You looked at everyone "I-I'm so sorry everyone... I lost this battle... But I've never stopped fighting right...You guy's can't either. Never give up on you dream's okay guy's..." you heard them crying and they promised that they won't. You felt yourself getting weaker and looked at rodimus and held his hand tightly"Rodimus...I..love..you....." You closed your eyes hearing the heart monter beeping slowler until you heard rodimus"I love you too (f/n)" then you let go of Rodimus hand as the heart monter went to a flatline, Rodimus looked at you "(F/N)?"he said until he shouted you name "(F/N)!!!" and started weeping. The others hand there helms low as Rodimus cried and held onto drift sobbing into his chassis. But Rodimus knew that you wanted him to be strong and not let your death affect anything them, Rodimus smiled and spoke to his crew softly" (f/n) wouldn't want use to be sad for her death I just know know it" he said to his crew.


End file.
